


Hallowed Ground

by eluviane



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Brooding Bad Boys, Dark Humor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Killer 80's Fashion, Murder, Original Character(s), Questionable Haircuts, Romance, Territorial Vampires, Vampires, Violence, Vitamin D deficiency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluviane/pseuds/eluviane
Summary: One year later.1988.What if Max had never been killed?Michael wasn’t a half-vampire anymore, oh no, he was promoted to full-time creature of the night but of course his mother and brother fought against that change and they lost their lives, leaving the ever-so-cunning and odd Grandpa Emerson to flee from the city, sick of the blood-suckers and grieving the loss of his family.The coven of the Lost Boys was the underlying source of crime and deaths in Santa Carla, the murder capital of America. They remained talk of the town, the names whispered by old women who desperately told their young ones to not stay out at night; they were the shadows lurking in the alleys, calling out for their next victim.But they won’t be the same for long. Not until she drops by.





	1. Introduction

Dead was just a word to describe everything.

Do you think it’s appealing to remain unchanged while everything around you follows the slow path of evolution? Do you think eternal youth is worth giving your soul for? Think again my friend.

You’ll be ravaging the world for years on end, satisfying your animalistic urges and knowing you’re a savage but at the same time, your blood thirst is the only thing that will keep you from losing your mind. Yes, you’ll kill people, thousands of people during the course of your damned life and you will feel remorse… in the beginning that is. After a while you become a sick bastard, waiting for them to struggle, it adds a bit of a rush… and you’ll want them to scream and beg for their lives.

You will never be human, despite looking like one. The emotions that you used to feel are long gone and you will never get that back.

Do you still want in? There’s no way back you silly naïve mortal, you will soon forget what it was like; being sane and civilized. It’s the worst disease but some would gladly hand over their humanity to have it.

Are you sure about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the first story I've ever posted on AO3! I haven't written any fanfiction in years but I truly missed that part of my life, so here we are. The Lost Boys has been one of my favourite movies and it just made sense to start off with this. More to come, any feedback is more than welcome!


	2. A Bed That Can Take This Weight

The wind was blowing wildly in my hair as I drove fast enough to see the cars on the opposite lane flying by and honking at me. Maybe I was a bit too fast? I smiled and continued my way around the sneaky turns and curves of the highway. The lights lit up the ashphalt ahead of me but it felt as if these roads were built for people to drive off of them. Hey, I wasn’t a reckless driver, my senses were too sharp to allow any accident happening anyway.

California was a much warmer place than my previous town. But people had grown suspicious; I had stayed there for a very long time anyway, it was time for a change. I was migrating kind of, settling down for a warmer place and a change of atmosphere. Not for the sun that is… just the climate. I couldn’t be out in the sun anyway.

The music was playing softly; some old Stones tune that sounded like a lullaby. I hummed softly and stepped on the gas pedal harder, wanting to get there before sunrise because a tan was not exactly what I’d call a pleasant experience. I know what you might think, yes, California, the vanity of it all, the beautiful people, the statuesque bodies, the fame and allure that surrounded that State. But California isn’t a state with cloned cities resembling Los Angeles, hell no.

Santa Carla felt like a perfect place, fun, mysterious, dangerous and ideal for me. It had started out as a summer retreat type of town, right by the sea but also had some mountain scenery. The ruckus was the boardwalk from what I heard and I deemed it a great contestant for a new home, a new beginning. There wouldn’t be much effort on my part to cover up my tracks; I had heard they had gang activities and junkies so it was a win/win situation. And so many people… not caring, out of their minds, perfect and naïve.

That city called out to me before I had even considered moving there. It was as if there was a force dragging me there, a magnet pulling me towards it. I had grown tired of my old place, it was a tedious and exhausting life back there, where all I had to do was sleep and eat. Not to mention that I had lived there for 20 years. Time for a change?

Yes.

It felt perfect; the night was warm and adventurous as I got closer and closer, passing by the sign that welcomed me to Santa Carla. I was giddy with joy, anxious to see this new environment and mingle in with the crowd. 

I had to slow down significantly; they were so many people walking around and cars blocking the traffic. It looked like a big hippy town; punks, old men, stoners, mothers with their kids… all of them coexisting in this city without caring. Or so it seemed, because you could see the shady characters on the corners, ready to pick a fight with whoever dared to look at them the wrong way.  
I rolled my eyes, children.

Of course someone would say the same about me if they looked at me; I couldn’t pass for much older than early twenties. But that was another story, what my exterior appeared to be… I rolled down my window completely and set my arm on it, clicking my tongue against my teeth. The smell in the air was sweet and coated with human excitement, emotions jumping out to my nose and teasing me. People here lived day by day and it felt so unreal, like I had landed in another dimension. 

I didn’t have a place for tonight but that didn’t matter, tonight was all about finding out Santa Carla and the accommodation would be settled later on, I was certain that there would be more than a few deserted houses here and there that I could find. The only thing running through my mind was my snack; I could feel it in every fiber of my body; the need to feed. And I needed to feed soon.  
I had to be at the heart of Santa Carla, there was a huge boardwalk at my right, overlooking the sea, a bunch of kids down at the beach lighting fires and being typical teenagers, people at the fare… oh my, this was heaven.

I parked my car at the corner, locking the doors and scanning the area for any troublemakers that could do any damage to it and most-importantly the contents inside it but the coast as clear.  
I took off my leather jacket and slung it over my shoulder, tentatively talking steps onto the wooden platform bursting with life and movement, young girls with barely any clothes on, testing the boys’ testosterone levels as they strutted by, punks smoking their cigarettes and the constant noise of the fare and all the rides.

The crowd was like a big river, it took me wherever it wanted and all I could do was close my eyes and smell the delirious scent of blood. I had to do it now, it was like sweet sweet candy calling out to me.  
I stepped aside, by the wooden rails, where all I could see underneath was the pitch-black water, it seemed so intimidating. I thought in my head what technique I was to use tonight… the new girl in town looking for some fun, the chick in need of a lighter or maybe just asking some woman for directions? So many possibilities…

I didn’t even have to act myself, dinner came all by itself. It was a guy, not much older than 25, walking towards me with the most narcissistic look on his face. Too easy. He thought he had what girls craved but it was quite the contrary for me… He wasn’t too tall and had short dirty-blonde hair, black shorts and youthful eyes,

“Hello there,” he said.

“Hi,” I answered timidly, playing my part of the ditsy girl in need of some company. They always fell for that.

“You are cute, what do they call you?”

I bit my tongue in order not to laugh. His hand came to play with one of my loose strands of dark brown hair. Normally I would have snapped his wrist in two but that would wait until later. “My name’s Rachel,” I lied.

“Rachel, want to go for a stroll?”

I nodded happily, at last… time for a feast. We walked down the boardwalk as he spoke, saying his name was Steven, adding stupid compliments and being a show-off, things I accepted since in a matter of minutes, he wouldn’t be saying much.

It was darker and quieter as he led me down to the beach, near a lifeguard tower. The beach was mostly empty; the only people visible were very far away, at a makeshift bonfire while they partied, they wouldn’t even hear his screams; it was getting too late, way past 3am. 

I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. The jackass smiled and went to grab my hips. I parted my lips, greeting him with a pair of clean fangs and plunging them straight into his throat. He hadn’t seen that coming, for some fractions of a second, he didn’t resist, and he might have thought I was into biting but nope… he understood something was wrong once I started sucking his blood out of his veins.

His body struggled to fight me and he screamed bloody murder as the pain seeped in, but my grip on him was much stronger, even though he was at least a foot taller than me; he wasn’t getting out of this one.  
One of my hands was gripping onto the base of his throat, the other behind his head, keeping him in place. I snapped his neck when he started getting too rowdy. His head hung limply to the side as his pulse died out. I bit on his skin harder, sucking his life out of him and sucking his blood, not wasting a drop and feeling the warm liquid running in my mouth and down my throat.  
It tasted like medicine, not the best I had tasted, that was certain. But food was food so there was no need in being picky. He was on the ground and I was by his side, drinking and drinking… feeling my power replenish sip by sip. It had been an exhausting trip anyways.

When his body had been sucked dry, I grabbed him by his dangling arm and dragged him across the sand, towards the ocean, leaving a trail on the sand. There was no sign of my fangs on his throat because I got carried away and tore the area apart. Usually I was gentler but for tonight, I didn’t have to be careful about covering my tracks; I’d just throw the body in the ocean and if it were ever found anytime soon… well, that was someone else’s problem.

I threw the body away as I stepped into the cold sea, towards the deeper side of the water and watched for a while as it disappeared in the darkness. Great, my pants were wet now.  
I grabbed my jacket from where I had left it on the ground, wiped the blood off my mouth and savored the reeking smell I had all over myself. I basically skipped towards the car; out of happiness and out of rush.  
I had to find a place to sleep tonight before it was too late and especially before sunrise.

 

**

For the past hour or so, I had been driving around the back roads and through many neighborhoods around the center of Santa Carla for a while… so far no luck. The clock was ticking because I had to find a place to crash and unload the bits and pieces I had in the car.

I stopped for a second, resting my head against the steering wheel and huffing. I had to get going. I sped up; driving through streets that seemed to get darker and less-inhabited the further away I went. Perfect.  
Taking a left up a slight hill… the road seemed to go on for a while until I reached a piece of property that resembled a ranch and was far more Wild West for Californian standards. I turned off the ignition and sat still for a second. There were no lights on. I focused for a while, trying to sense any human presence in the house. No humans breathing or chatting to each other.

Nope, the place was empty.

I drove the car right up to the entrance of the house, slamming the door, looking around me and grabbing my bag. I walked past the wobbly wooden gate, the ground was filled with old leaves that creaked and cracked under my steps and the porch that stood in front of me was run down, with broken floorboards and pots of plants that had dried out. I kicked the front door open with my boot and I stood by the entrance for a second.

Something had happened in here. An overwhelming feeling took over, a musty but not too old scent of blood that hugged the walls and had integrated in the atmosphere that hit my nose like a hammer against my chest… Disregarding the feeling of unease, I walked past a staircase that led up, to bedrooms I assumed, and found a door by the kitchen.

I opened it and the stairs went down, to a pitch black basement. 

Perfect.


	3. Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?

There was something disturbing in this place, I realized after waking up the next day. This eeriness hanging heavy around me was evident, evrything was just so quiet, the stillness of the home was unnerving. Despite my sleep being undisturbed, I hadn't really replenished my batteries because I was too busy being on edge.

I landed on the ground without a sound, almost like an Olympic gymnast. My upside-down nest had consisted of an old wooden beam in the corner of the basement, the only place that wasn't full of cobwebs and furniture that had seen better days.

My senses tingled as my eyes took in every little detail in the darkness until I could see perfectly clear around me. There was a sewing machine, bicycles, stuffed animals… and actual taxidermy, how creepy. Taxidermy had been all the rage in the past, when wealthier families could brag about their exotic collection of dead animals. There was more of the usual junk people kept hidden under blankets and trunks in a basement… signs of a perfect domestic life. Where had it gone now?

I walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. I was right; there was a stench here, growing stronger as I tracked it into what had to be the living area, where there was trash and rocks and broken furniture, like a hurricane had gone through. People had died here, the floorboards were saturated by what must have been a great amount of blood… and not such a long time ago, a year or so give or take.

This didn't feel like your typical domestic fight, a murder-suicide type. It felt more like a bloodbath. I knelt down, touching the floor. A lot of dirt, clumps of dried up blood and general decay, deep lashes carved into what must have been nice and shiny masonry.

My fingers touched the wall where there was a spot of blood that had trickled down. It was almost the same color as the wallpaper, dark brown, but I could see the contrast with my eye sight. This tickled my imagination even more, this place was too creepy even for a vampire like me; I had never felt like this… as if I were being watched, usually it was the other way around.

I licked my index finger and smudged it on the wall, trying to rub off some of the blood off. A few seconds later, some residue of the dried up blood transferred on my finger. I brought it to my nose, smelling it. Hesitantly, I licked it off.

This wasn’t human blood. I knew that because it didn’t taste like any of the human blood I had tried in my lifetime. Human blood varied in taste but this had something different, a very distinct tinge to it that made it intoxicating… it tasted raw, strong despite being dried up on a wall for a year. It tasted like raw power. It tasted like darkness and bad decisions.

This was vampire blood.

I stood very still. I had stumbled into vampire territory. Now who knew, was this vampire killed or had he or she just suffered a scratch? Humans had died here, I was sure of it… As for the vampire or maybe even vampires, I had no idea. If they were alive, where were they? They would have appeared by now if they knew my presence. I assumed they would be territorial about their hunting ground being disturbed by my arrival.

I had to get the fuck out of this place. I grabbed my stuff as quickly as possible and raced out to the car. Flinging my bag to the passenger’s seat, I turned on the ignition and revved up the engine. I stomped on the pedal and drove the hell out of there, the tires kicking up dirt and dust behind me until I couldn’t see anything in the rear mirror.

I kept my mind focused on the road. Fuck. That was just too close… how was it even possible that the place I chose to sleep in for one night had vampire residue.

I had never really met any other vampires… except the one that created me. There was the occasional random sighting but that was mostly when I was in Europe. I was curious about them, if they were still around here. I didn’t even know how to behave in front of other vampires so of course it was a rush to literally stumble upon an undead blood trail. My entire life I had assumed we were more of a nomadic and lonely kind of beings, that living in packs just drew too much attention. London had a couple of covens but they were mostly circus freaks and I had been taught to stay away from them. Away from everyone.

I sighed out loud and parked the car at a random street, taking my luggage and leaving the keys in. I wouldn’t need it anymore, it was just an easy target and someone could track me down by it; you never could be too sure. If vampires were in this town, so were vampire hunters. Cars weren't needed when you could fly anyway.

I flexed my neck as I walked down the dark street, towards the boardwalk. I considered feeding once again tonight, just to be sure in case I needed to go into hiding. Yes, it was a good idea.

My black leather jacket illuminated under the full moon and my boots made a small noise as I crossed the street, eyeing a girl walking her bicycle home. This was a quiet neighborhood here, I had to be stealth.

Setting my stuff down on the side of the street, I silently walked faster, reaching the young teenager in a heartbeat. She hadn’t even heard me. Braided hair, smelled like happiness… Her feet almost skipped along the sidewalk because she was a teenager and nothing bad ever happened in the summer time, right?

It was foolish of me not to snap her neck immediately but I enjoyed the shouts and frightened faces. My face had morphed into its vampyric form, with long white fangs, prominent cheekbones and bright blue eyes.

She heard me at last and turned to see what was following her. They always figured it out, that you had to run for your life but the truth was that all of that adrenaline just made the hunt even sweeter, just because of the terror.

I was giving her a head start.

In a moment’s notice, I grabbed her by the throat, pushing my razor-sharp nails and grabbing her air vent, pulling it right out and she could make no noise anymore.

She gurgled, splashing my face with sweet blood, her aorta in pieces as I attached my mouth greedily on her open wound.

The pulsing of her heart was so violent, the poor thing was pumping blood to save her life but you see, it was going nowhere good for her tonight. I sucked her dry, getting the immediate rush and warmth from the feeding.

She was so young… too bad that I was the one to end her life in such a way. I took her small body and walked fast before anyone could see and placed her in my car. Her head lay against the headrest almost as if she had a long day and they wouldn't find her until tomorrow morning. The piece of shit car was hers now for all I cared.

I wiped my mouth and face on the inside of my t-shirt, picked up my bag from where I had left it and made my way downtown. Yeah, they wouldn’t find her body ‘til tomorrow, blaming it on some crazed murderer going about and horribly slashing young girls.

If I remembered correctly, it was a Saturday night, which meant the boardwalk would be packed. It was impressive for a town like this to be so lively and loud. There were countless things to see and do, from going to the movies to shopping or eating.

I strolled up and down the place, my eyes as big as saucers. My previous home had been so small and depressing, this was like being teleported to Hollywood! The Carousel was full of little kids, kids that were running around without a care and moms bitching that it was getting late. The typical rough-around-the-edges teenagers had loud boom boxes, playing heavy metal music despite the noise complaints they got from the passerby’s.

I sat down on a bench, relishing the taste of the girl’s blood in my stomach and now the cotton candy, pure sugar running through my veins. I hadn’t been paying much attention due to my being blooddrunk until I felt someone invade my personal space.

I stared in front of me and there was a guy eating my cotton candy, devouring half of it.

“Sticky sweet!” the blonde douchebag said smirking down at me. He had a mullet and an excessive amount of hairspray that was overwhelming to my nose. I felt my teeth grow but I tried to keep them under control, this was a public place.

I flashed my eyes at him, hoping to give him a very good scare. It worked. The guy stood there for a second longer until he saw my eyes change and his mouth fell slightly. He took a couple of steps back and then proceeded to run away. I laughed by myself, eating the rest of my cotton candy and glad that I had put that stupid mortal back in his place.

More time passed as I sat around, surrounded by noise and restless souls that were living and breathing all over me… sometimes I was envious of that, Jealous that they still had the human sensitivity; that they could die. I wasn’t a complainer; I could have anything I could ask for if I wanted to.

Thing is, sometimes I asked for too little. When you've been doing this for more than 200 years, there's not much you haven't lived, you've done it all, you've felt it all.

I stretched out my legs and slid my bag over my shoulder, walking towards some shopping area where I could kill some time before I had to go search for a place to stay for the night. There was a clothing store at the corner and a small drug store beside it. The tall lamps illuminated over me, making things look grayer than what they were.

I took a few steps until I was rudely cut off by a motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a cliffhanger.  
> A motorcycle? Could it just be someone in need of a mechanic?


	4. Freak Magnet

I was thankful that I could keep my cool under any circumstances. A heavy motorcycle had blocked my way, the rider staring deadly into my eyes. His pale white skin was almost the same shade as his bleached-blonde hair, quite a striking fashion statement indeed. Standing around him was the rest of his motorcycle gang, of which he was obviously the leader. 

He was a vampire, that much was certain. They had fed recently, the smell of pennies wafted around them and just like me, they looked high on blood. 

This leader, he looked the part of a vampire. He got off his bike, dusting off his long leather trench coat. I kept my face calm while the fractions of a second passing felt like hours. It gave me a moment to assess his henchmen. You know the guys your mother warned you about? These guys had probably eaten them.

“I told you I was right,” someone commented behind my back. I slowly turned to see that obnoxious blonde that had eaten my cotton candy. He was a vampire as well? I would have never guessed, I hadn’t even sensed it. He grinned and took his place by his gang.

I knew the basics about territorial issues; respect the coven and leave as soon as possible if a compromise is not settled. And from the looks of this guy, he wasn’t into negotiating much.

“Who are you?” he asked.

"My name's Eva," I mumbled, not sure of how to explain myself.

One of them mimicked my worried voice and they all stiffled laughs. I stiffened and stood very still, not eager to share anything with these strangers. From what I could tell, they were younger than me, even the leader. I was definitely stronger… but only individually. If the four of them decided to hurt me, they could do that easily.

"Whatever, Eva. I am David,” the platinum-blonde leader stated, doing a little wave with his hand, bowing in mock-respect.

“And I’m Paul,” the cotton candy thief said as he introduced himself, cheekiness in all its glory. Paul looked like he spent too much time listening to Whitesnake.

The guy standing next to David tilted his chin down in a wordless greeting. 

He had long dark hair, most of it flung to one side, letting a long earring peak out from under the raven-black mane.

“Dwayne,” he almost growled under his breath, as if stringing an entire sentence together was exhausting. 

The last one looked like Paul’s brother almost, especially since they stood side by side, like a duo from hell. He wore a weird jacket covered in patches and had curly blonde hair, reminding me of paintings of the Renaissance. “The name’s Marko.”

And what was I supposed to do now? Say bye and leave as if nothing had just happened? Were we just going to get acquainted and it would be fine?

"Yes, it's great to meet you, I've made a terrible mistake!" My hands moved dynamically as I spoke.

“Why are you here in Santa Carla?” David asked curiously.

“I had to leave town, there was too much suspicion growing back there… and this felt like the best place. And I didn’t even know there was a coven her-"

“And you come alone? You travel alone?” David stepped closer and shifted his weight to one leg, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, it's just me, David!” I hissed, growing angrier by his questions. He thought he was the boss of me? Think twice buddy.

He started laughing menacingly and Marko joined him in his little giggling fit. “Don’t give me attitude girl. You might be older but you are not from here. We run this place and nobody can change that.”

“Hell yes, you heard him, we run this joint,” Paul added and rested his arm against Marko’s standing figure.

“I am not here to threaten you or take part of your share of blood, let’s set that clear,” I told them. “I had no fucking idea that you were here!” I shouted.

David shook his head, starting to look pissed off. “First of all, do not raise your voice at me, secondly, we have learned to not trust any random vampire that oh so happens to pass by.”

“Well then… I’m glad we settled that, I must go now.”

I tried pushing past the motorcycles but the silent one, Dwayne's hand gripped by arm harshly, pulling me back, keeping his jaw clenched. I would have ripped his throat if we weren’t out in the open.

“Let me go now,” I threatened but his gaze didn’t break off. He knew I could kill him but he also knew that with the others around him, I wouldn’t have the time to even touch him; they would pounce in a heartbeat.

“I believe it's time to get to know Eva a bit better, don’t you think boys?” David asked laughingly, forcing me on Dwayne’s motorcycle and I couldn't refuse, partly because I was scared, but also because things like this never happened to me, a vampire coven had never threatened me. In truth, I was curious about these young and reckless vampires.

They rode like savage beasts through people, zig-zagging through the crowd like drunk teenagers. I could smell their adrenaline and blood in the night air. They terrorized everybody that dared cuss them and made crude remarks at any female passing by.

They were Santa Carla hell’s rejects. 

 

***

 

“What the hell is this place?” I let slip out of my mouth. My gaze wandered around what looked like an interior decorator’s nightmare. It looked like a traveling pack of gypsies had thrown up everywhere.  
Candles, scarves, rock posters, furniture falling apart. All this, situated in a cave. Exactly what one would expect to see when four guys live together. 

Hell.

“This is home sweet home,” Marko, the youngest-looking with the cork-screw blonde curls shouted from across the room, turning on a stereo with metal music blasting at full force.

I reminded myself to not let my guard down, they might have brought me to their nest but that didn’t mean they accepted me. This was more than likely a trap; I wouldn’t be able to get out and they would drink my blood to the very last drop. 

“Please Eva, take a seat,” said David, wickedly motioning me to sit on a ratty armchair, while he sat in a wheelchair, of all things, with the moody one standing behind him in silent recognition that anything could go wrong in a second’s notice.

I sat, crossing my leg carefully over the other and carefully pulling my skirt in place.

“You want to tell me what you’re aiming at now?”

I sighed. “I already told you, it's just hunting and nothing else! Will you get that through your thick skull?”

Dwayne leaned down and whispered something inaudible to David’s ear. The platinum-blonde leader kept an eye connection as he heard whatever the idiot told him.

“I hear you were at the Emerson place. Why so?” he questioned.

“Who are the Emersons?” I shouted, ticked off by this. “For fuck's sake, I've been nothing but honest here!"

“The house you were staying at was an… acquaintance of ours. Belonged to a family we used to know,” explained David, staring at me suspiciously. “Its just rather curious, Eva, that you chose to stay there just by sheer coincidence.”

The four of them were strung up tight just at the mention of this place and they each glanced at each other while they obviously spoke to each other; telepathically that is.

“I don’t know what happened in that house, I know something happened… there was blood everywhere,” I said in a lower tone while the rest of the vampires calmed down to hear me carefully. “I know a lot of humans died there.”

“The fucking assholes… if it weren’t for those two,” Marko hissed.

There was uneasiness in this coven; they had lost somebody, that was sure.

“We had issues with some vampire hunters but that deal is settled, they’re dead,” David stated. 

“What happened?” I asked, wondering about the everything I had seen there, the blood, the destruction, the general haunted-house vibe it gave off.

The gang exchanged glances while nobody stepped up to answer my question. Shoulders were tense and neither of them spoke. Okay, keep it to yourselves then.

“Let’s snack,” David commanded and Marko disappeared. I sat on the ledge of what used to be a fountain, decorated with melted candles and a broken chandelier covered in a thick layer of dust and rusted by the course of time. This place had definitely seen better days.

“So… Eva…” said David, “you've killed twice here already and sloppily I must add.”

I bit the inside of my mouth. “Generally I’m okay but… I got carried away tonight with that girl.”

“Oh I certainly know what you mean there,” Paul joined in laughingly, nudging Dwayne while David glared at me.

“I don’t like being disrespected and I won’t tolerate putting our names at risk!” he shouted. “And now thanks to this, we can’t just let you roam around freely!”

His eyes were changing color and you could feel the tension in the room. Nobody spoke for a few moments. I knew they were communicating with each other and blocking me out purposely. All I could do was anxiously await the outcome of this pseudo-trial. There was no question; I could beat David and have him crawling back to his mommy but their power was in numbers, while I was flying solo.

The mute one snarled and Paul clicked his tongue. David raised a hand and their silent chat was over. Paul rose and fumbled around with the beat box, making the atmosphere a little less deadly.

“We’ll see what Max has to say about this,” grunted David.

“Who’s Max?” I asked.

“The lamest douchelord you’ll ever meet,” Paul stated.

“Technically our leader,” Dwayne whispered and averting his gaze somewhere else.

“He’d like to think he has power over us,” laughed David. “But in this case, we might need his stupid advice.”

There was a sound, unnoticed by human ears and the younger one, Marko, was back, holding a bag of food.

“Mexican,” he announced.

“At last, some variety, that damn Chinese was starting to get on my nerves,” Paul complained.

The four bachelors scurried around the bag, retrieving their meal of choice while I stood back, trying to show at least some respect for their barely-existent hospitality. When they all were back in their seats, I crept up to the bag, opening it to see what was left.

“And who said you were to have some?” David questioned seriously. I turned to him, partially caught by surprise and confused.

“He’s just kidding,” Paul snickered and they all burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes and snatched something that resembled chicken and sat somewhere close to them but far enough just in case things got ugly. Vampires were at their most dangerous when eating, that was commonly known.

“So how old are you?” asked Marko.

“I was turned in 1761,” I told him.

Paul immediately choked on his food, gasping for air and Dwayne smacked him hard on the back multiple times.

“Oh… well, you look great for your age…?” Marko said awkwardly, side-glancing to David. I followed his eyes and saw that David tried very hard not to look alarmed by this. He had known I was older, he just didn’t think I was that old.

“I take it you guys are younger,” I slyly mumbled.

“Perhaps,” David said, smirking like the devil himself.

The food was actually good and we collectively sank into our thoughts, me focusing on the fact that this was a situation I had never faced before. 

Instead of mingling with humans and picking them off one by one, keeping my nature hidden and living in solitude now… there were four vampires next to me. They didn't look like they were going to kill me, more like place me under quarantine. From the few things I saw, I liked Santa Carla, it would have been a shame if I was forced to leave. If it came to it, I'd leave, they were here before me after all, I'd follow the rules.

"So… were you like at the French Revolution or something?" Paul asked, with his mouth full of food and almost laughing.

"I wasn't in France at the time," I told him. It was true, I wasn't. Those first couple of decades hadn't been that easy on me. 

The now empty food boxes were tossed aside so I followed their lead, tossing mine in a pile of trash. It seemed like it was cleaned every once in a while since there thankfully wasn't any intense garbage scent.

David stood up abruptly, pointing to my face and motioning me to come hither. The gravel beneath my boots crunched loudly while I came closer.

"Tonight we celebrate a new beginning!" he exclaimed. "We can return to our former glory and make this town our playground again, brothers!"

A bottle of what smelled like whisky was thrust in my face and I was engulfed by arms. I had never drunk excessively as a vampire really, I had never seen the point. 

Tonight, I was proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like David was too fast to accept everything. Or maybe he has an agenda...? Oh and kids, don't mix immortality with booze!


	5. 1883

_1883_

_Brooklyn_

 

_It was a grand day for everyone in New York._

_Even for me._

_This still was an infant of a city, not yet the metropolis you could find in Europe, not quite refined, still very dirty but very much alive. The people moved in throngs and you could walk in one neighborhood but experience every race and ethnicity imaginable. It was extremely easy to feed on unsuspecting victims. At times, they were familiar with the legends of undead monsters drinking your blood and they fought desperately to survive. Sometimes, poverty and hardship had struck them so hard that death was a breath of fresh air._

_The sun had long ago retreated and gave its way to a sliver of a moon but the people remained, regarding this very new architectural feat._

_The Brooklyn Bridge had been under constuction for many years and it had finally opened to the public today. I had heard the cannons fire in celebration, despite my deep slumber. Like the impatient being I was, I waited for the sunset, so I could see what everyone had already witnessed in broad daylight._

_It didn't take long to get there, it was but a moment's flight. The crowd still gathered, gasping in adoration, feeling proud as Americans or just people that could slowly see their dreams materialize._

_The structure itself was made of stone, almost the same shade as the Great Pyramids. It truly looked majestic from down below._

_I strained to look upwards. It seemed amazing. All these years and still some things could surprise me. Perhaps I still had a small chance._

_Perhaps if I jumped from here, it would finally end my pitiful existence. Maybe this was what I had been waiting for, just like the rest of these humans. A new beginning. Or maybe an end at last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be filler chapters here and there, we do have an immortal vampire that has lived through some interesting events! More backstory will slowly be revealed. Thanks for reading! :3


	6. Could It Be You?

It had been centuries from the last time I had felt numb. Literally numb. I must have been lying on top of it for the entire day because the moment I woke up, I couldn't feel it. It felt dead and heavy, dangling and unable of moving.

I had to lift it using my remaining functioning arm. Under other circumstances, I would have laughed at the irony of having a dead arm but this headache I was feeling was too real to ignore. The patch of… floor I had fallen asleep on was thankfully clean so I easily switched to lie on my back, staring up at the ceiling and placing my undead arm on my stomach, where it could snooze for a couple of extra minutes. It wasn't yet dark outside but the cave was sealed off to the light.

The previous night was clear enough for me to remember but dazed enough to have been fun. Fun, what an alien word.

There had been wine, which I hated. And whisky, from what my tongue could tell. The dryness of my mouth was something else indeed. I never understood how alcohol equated having a good time and I was generally against displays of embarrassment, like the way miriads of drunk teens around the world laughed and cried and hugged. It made me feel different and strange, despite looking like them, appearance-wise.

Nobody would ever suspect that I, a 20-something young woman, was more preoccupied with active murder than finding the next party or going to the latest bar.

My maker had been a brooding and old-fashioned creature, way older than anyone could imagine and had distaste for humans. He was so removed from his own humanity that I doubt he even remembered his previous life. I too had slowly become more cynical of humans since their actions were so predictable and childish at times but… as the years and decades went by, I grew envious.

Yeah, envious of what, fucking hangovers?

Ah, it sucked having thoughts and insomnia, what a terrible combination of existential dread. Would things change now that I had met other vampires? They seemed to be too keen on living it up and partying all night long without a care in the world. This great divide I had to cross was upon me, trusting them and getting used to their ways seemed exhausting. To be honest, I didn't have the patience to babysit children. They had too much fun with everything.

The killing was fun of course. But it always ends. There's not much else a vampire needs to be sustained. I wasn't being a pessimist, I had just seen way more than what they had lived. The times when I felt invincible and full had come and gone and reality had set in. Actually, it had more than set in, it had weaved itself around every inch of my body.

I had been so consumed, I hadn't noticed the way my nails had slowly dug into the rock and dirt next to me. A small excavation site. It was time to get up and out of here.

My bag was a few feet away from me, seemingly untouched. I dusted it off and slung it across my back quietly. Was I supposed to wait until they woke up or leave? I highly doubted they were the types to be offended but I couldn't sit around doing nothing, it drove me crazy to be still in a strange place.

I sat on the ratty couch and tightened the laces on my boots, after finally deciding that I would take a stroll on the boardwalk.

There was a noise from the back of the cave, where rocks obstructed what I assumed was a path to where the boys hid. God only knows how much junk littered their private sleeping quarters. I had heard vampires liked to collect mementos from the span of their lifetime but these guys were mostly contemporary collectors, if you could call them that. The oldest thing here was what smelled like a month's old pizza. And well… me. Moldy pizza and me, the oldest things here.

The one with the dark hair, Dwayne was his name, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I think we were both startled by each other's presence because we both remained awkwardly silent for a moment or two. It felt like an hour until I decided to say something.

"Hello," I so eloquently stated. He nodded, making eye contact for a split second and then turning away, tucking his hair behind his ear. This was getting painfully awkward.   
I finished lacing my boots and stood up, ready to get the fuck out of here since I was the only one capable of having a normal conversation.

"Well, this was great but I have to go, say hi to the guys from me but th-"

"I can take you back to town," he said with his back turned to me. I had never seen such a stiff person before. Jesus Christ.

Could I refuse? The evil side of me almost wanted to torture this socially incapable man. I'm sure it was their plan to keep an eye of me yet again, even though we had joined forces and forged a temporary allaince. I still knew nothing of them and they knew nothing of me.

"Sure, that would be convenient, thank you," I told him. Flying would take a fragment of the time but I was suspicious now.

He still had his leather jacket on from last night, it pictured a jaguar… or leopard, I wasn't a specialist on felines. A motorcycle gang must have customised leather jackets of course. What was more interesting was the Soviet flag that was tucked in his black pants, hanging behind him. Strange indeed.

My gaze must have betrayed me because he turned to check on me and I almost crashed into him, despite my usual quick reflexes.

He said nothing and continued the hike to the mouth of the cave, where the motorcycles were had been parked the night before.

The sea breeze attacked my senses as soon as I got out, the waves crashing below could be heard and the humidity felt horrible to be honest. The night was quiet over here, since the cove was located far enough from the town to block out the hum of human souls and the noise of cars, motorbikes etc.

"How did you find this place?" I asked Dwayne. He swung his leg over his motorcycle and turned to me.

"David knew of it."

His voice was surprising every time it rolled out of his mouth. It seemed like he hesitated whenever there was need for words but the words were calculated and calm.

"I would like a helmet, please," I told him. "Not because of dying, it's for my hair."

He grimaced in confusion.

"I- none of us have helmets!" he exclaimed, slightly pissed off now. "Just, let's go."

"I terribly disapprove, for your information!" I got on behind him, using his shoulder as leverage as I tried to sit comfortably. Two-wheeled vehicles and I never got along. Before he took off like a devil, I swear he had mumbled that for my information, he didn't gave a fuck.

There was no real road leading to the cave, so the first few moments were uncomfortable and bumpy and I braced myself, grinding my teeth so hard it hurt. I don't know why he volunteered to drive me but it seemed unnecessary. 

I tucked my head behind him, using his back as a shield against the wind and dust that flew towards us. The speed we were going was dangerous for anyone other than immortals but he had probably done this very route so many times that his movements were mechanical, like every twist and turn had been methodically studied and applied into his driving. 

I could understand why men had such a hard-on for motorcycles, it felt powerful and dangerous. Most women would be attracted to seeing this display of alpha male features. The way the thighs were spread out in a masculine way, shoulders wide and… it was guaranteed attraction.

Still, it was bumpy and painful.

Now, the town was breaths away. The Ferris wheel was Santa Carla's lighthouse, beckoning kids to come and play.

The bike halted to a stop by the parking lot next to the boardwalk. I guess it was easier to leave it here than drive through the boardwalk like a real punk. My foot almost stumbled as I jumped off, glad to have this finished with. It had been strange to sit behind anyone in such close proximity without killing them. I hadn't dared touch him. Not that I was disgusted of him, it was simply too… close. It was even stranger that neither of us had any body heat to give to each other.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He stood there for a moment longer, with his hands in his pockets.

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I don't know, catch a movie."

The thoughts running through his head looked like they were thousands in numbers. If this was supposed to look casual, he was failing miserably because I could almost see the calculations as they were happening.

"Uh… you can join me if you want."

Since David needed to know my every move.

"Okay," he simply said. 

He stuck his keys in his pocket and started walking, towards the movie theatre I assumed. I once again followed him, quickening my stride to match his longer legs. The crowd almost parted as he passed and I could see why. He was tall and imposing, easy on the eyes and had a girl literally running behind him. 

"You don't talk much, do you?"

He side-glanced me for a second and looked ahead.

"Not much to say."

"Look, I've spent 200 years being unsociable but let's make this easier on both of us."

I could see him mentally kick himself for bringing me out in the first place.

"Can we just go to the damn movies?"

"We're currently on the way aren't we?" I said tauntingly. "Tell me, Dwayne, what's your favorite movie?"

"Don't have one."

I groaned out loud. 

"Whatever."

We were met with a line of people, girls with teased hair, smothered in hairspray and perfume and blood. Beyond them stood the double doors of the movie theatre and tonight's special was…

"Dracula's Widow! Oh, you have got to be-"

Dwayne made a low chuckling noise, which must have been the closest to an actual laugh he had ever produced in his life. I'm assuming. He seemed like the type to find something hilarious but only say so on the inside.

"Two tickets," he ordered to the poor teen boy at the booth. The kid quickly completed the transaction as many eyes followed us. 

The starting credits has already begun when we entered the theater, not bothering to find our designated seats but rather picking the ones that suited us, well, Dwayne did that, I followed suit while everyone scrambled to avoid us.

"Do they… know you're a vampire?" I whispered as we sat down.

"They think we're a gang."

"Doesn't the police get involved?"

"There's not much of policemen left," he said cunningly, placing his hands on the armrests, while I crossed my legs, adjusting my eyes to the bright screen and its stark contrast to the darkened room.

The movie started, showing the typical vampiress is various states of undress. 

"I hate vampire movies!" I hissed. "Do they make them for teenage boys to jerk off to?"

Dwayne nodded, in agreement? Or maybe he wasn't even listening?

I tolerated the movie until the transformation scene occurred, where the woman changed into a monster with hollow eyes, covered in ketchup. She savagely slashed up her victim, and howled like a bear. Ridiculous.

"This is the worst movie I've ever seen!"

"It is comedic to say the least," he mumbled.

"I can't waste any more of my time here, do you want to leave?"

He shrugged, indifferent to watching the movie unfold into further chaos and ridiculousness.

I abandoned my seat and left through the back door, relieved that I would never have to see this movie again. For a moment, I thought he had changed his mind and had decided to stay and watch until the end but he was standing right behind me, a quiet mountain of… man.

"It's almost insulting!" I complained, throwing my hands in the air.

"Not really."

"You can sit through it while everyone's screaming? Because all I can think of is showing them what it's really like!"

"You take it too personally."

"It's- you! You take it too casually!"

"I'm a vampire, I eat when I'm hungry. That's it," he simply said.

There wasn't much to say to that. He couldn't see, maybe in a hundred years he'd be able to slightly get what I'm saying. 

We left the movie theatre behind us and walked in silence. I needed to find a newspaper stand, somewhere where I could find ads for places to rent. My bank account had enough to keep me covered for now but I needed a place of my own as soon as possible, especially for tonight. I couldn't sleep at that cave again. Mostly because I was being watched 24/7.

As if on cue, Dwayne spoke up.

"There's a motel you can stay, they don't ask questions." He pointed to a place across the park.

It had grown late and I had grown hungry. I could feel a restlessness in my body that I'm sure he could see too. 

"Thank you, I will see you later then."

He said nothing while I made my way to the motel's tiny little lobby. The receptionist lady pulled her reading glasses down the bridge of her nose, gazing upon the black-haired girl in front of her. She was too old to eat but I could hear her heart pumping, she was relaxed, unafraid.

"Hello, darling, how can I help you?"

"One room please, for tonight."

"Of course, that will be 30 dollars."

I handed her the money as I signed, under an alias. Amy Stake, if she eventually got the joke. In return, she gave me the key, hanging off a dirty old keychain.

It wouldn't have been difficult to live in the lap of luxury, but that attracted attention, as I had so sorely found out in the past. Tonight, I would be sleeping in the closet. See, motel rooms don't accommodate to vampires. Sealed-off crypts were not yet a mini-bar option.

The room itself had a hint of sweat but was simple, decent.  
I placed my bag inside the closet and kicked my shoes off. The bed was made of course, so I had to make it appear slept-in. I tousled the pillows and covers, making it look real, as if a real girl had a real sleep in it.  
The darkness outside still persisted. I checked my watch. 3 am. Still a couple of hours until dawn.

I turned the TV on but an annoying glare covered the screen. I turned off the lights to see better but the light was coming from outside. Carefully and without a sound, I walked to the blinds, standing to the side and looking through without moving too much. A motorcycle was outside my window. Conveniently, it turned off its headlights at that exact moment.

Next thing I knew, there was a knock on my door.

I could smell it was Dwayne, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Before I could fully open the door, he pushed he inside, needing no invitation since both parties were of vampyric nature.

"Rude of y-"

"There's something you should know," he matter-of-factly blurted.

"Something that couldn't wait?" I asked angrily.

"David will use your power."

"What do you mean?!"

"Be quiet." He sat in the rickety chair by the window. "We have enemies we need to make disappear. Forever. Get it?"

"Okay, but I don't understand, why not just ask me?"

"We thought you were working with them. And fuck, stop pacing!"

I stopped my circular patterns I had been slowly weaving in the carpet.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I don't enjoy lies. Or manipulation. They're my brothers but we can't make the same mistakes."

I laughed. "And David will be okay with you telling me this?"

"He will have to get over it."

"And what if I don't want to help you do your dirty work?"

"You'll have to leave."

"You're awfully courageous for someone so young," I sarcastically quipped.

"You're awfully immature for someone so old," he said devilishly.

I couldn't beat that, he had bested me. This time.

"Alright then," I sighed, too tired to give a fuck anymore. "Tell him I'll do it. I'll help with your little problem. But I can't, I- you all have to back the fuck off! I can’t be monitored like a child."

"It was a precaution I had to take."

It was late, I was hungry, the human blood bags were just outside, walking aimlessly, I quickly saw red.

"You had to take? I can kill you right now without any effort," I said in a flat tone. His entire body went rigid, as if he just realized that he was alone, without his brothers, in a room with a vampire 200 years his senior. It was one thing to see humans freeze in terror, it was a whole different thing to see a vampire mentally curse themselves for getting into trouble.

"Is this the first time you've been scared, Dwayne?" I stepped closer to him. He wasn't looking me in the eyes. At least he was sitting down, for it wouldn't be as scary if we could see how I barely reached his shoulders. "I've never killed a vampire but there's always a first. And you're pissing me off. Just because I was nice at first, coming to your house, meeting your brothers, doesn't mean I can't pick you off one by one… Just for fun."

I playfully ruffled his air, specifically testing the waters to see how and when he would react. Nothing. But his eyes threw daggers.  
"I'm doing you a favor. Count yourself lucky."

I was about to boop him on the nose in order to humiliate me more but her grabbed me by the wrist, catching me off guard before I could retaliate in full force.

At that moment, I don't know who did it first but suddenly our lips were crashed against each other, almost in a feral way that would take anyone's breath away. I easily pushed him back, where he narrowly missed smashing through the window.

"Don't kiss me!"

"You did," he said, wiping his mouth.

"Then why the fuck didn't you push me away then?"

"Didn't say I hated it," he admitted, flustered.

I was lost for words… This had… well, no words. He stood there, his chest moving up and down, shirtless since it made sense to wear a leather jacket over your naked torso. I had spent a moment too long staring at his chest.

"I've never… done this with a vampire."

"Me neither."

I stumbled for words to give him because this was too strange to be happening all at once.

"It's best you leave, Dwayne."

He nodded, his eyes barely visible through his hair that had fallen across his face. I sat on the bed, hearing his motorcycle come to life loudly. The light disappeared off of the TV screen and I sighed in relief.

This was going to be more complicated than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Ah, what a night! Vampire movies, sinister plans and romance? Let's face it, David always had a plan.


	7. Special

To say this Max fellow was neurotic was an understatement. His meek nature immediately put me off and it was obvious he had no control of the boys, despite being their sire.

He had been holed up in his spacious quarters for the past year, abandoning his video store downtown. Truth be told, he looked like he was on his last leg, mentally and physically.

David had appeared outside of my motel room early in the night, demanding we visit Max because we needed his stamp of approval? I wasn't about to be bossed around by inferior fools but I was now knee-deep in shit. Me, the person who up until recently didn't get involved with anything. Me, the vampire who hadn't even spoken to other vampires up until now.

"Eva, I'm terribly sorry for the way the boys might have treated you," Max said, taking a seat on his spacious armchair that seemed to engulf him. He had no real power, that was evident by the way his shoulders drooped. His face was so benevolent and goofy, nobody could expect this was the master of the coven. David supported that role much better, his mullet was a statement enough. "Please, sit!"

I sat across him, crossing my leg over the other.

The fireplace had one last log left, its embers barely producing any warmth at all. It mostly illuminated Max's silly glasses, which were far too large for his face. It was strange how radically different and tame he was, fashion-wise, compared to the boys, who looked like stunt doubles for Billy Idol.

"I will be direct. We… I made a terrible mistake some time ago. An innocent family was butchered an-"

"We're vampires, we kill people," I interrupted him, forcing myself not to roll my eyes. Was he actually defending humans?

"I loved this woman! We would have been a true family but she made matters worse. Her son, her eldest… was acquainted with the boys. That night was supposed to be when Michael, her son, was to be turned, fully," he said with shaking hands. "His family found out at the wrong moment, the boys were rash. They killed them, Michael felt betrayed. It took the boys months to recover from the bloodbath. If I hadn't run away, they would have died."

"Why is that?"

"My dear, the only true way to kill a vampire is to kill their sire, you know that!" Max told me angrily but I was too dazed to even react to his tone of voice. For a sheltered bloodsucker like me, this was news.   
Kill the sire and their offspring is dead as well. The blood connection keeps the childe alive.

"So, what of this Michael?" I asked nonchalantly.

"This Michael ran away with another two vampires, Star and Laddie. We fear that he might have started his own coven and will want to deal his final blow."

"That's what you get when you murder someone's family, multiply that anger with the anger of being freshly undead."

"Please, Eva, we're trying to survive here, to be a family. We're not a charitable species but find some ounce of sympathy."

His pleading eyes made him even more desperate and I wouldn't have fallen for his gimmick if I hadn't already been enamored by Santa Carla and the idea of a family. They wanted my power and I wanted their company, or at the very least, some way to pass the time. I could deal with that for now, if Michael proved to be a real problem since he wasn't even in Santa Carla, this was all just them shaking in their boots so far.

"Okay, Max."

I extended my hand out, which he grabbed and held between his own, like a saintly sandwich. He silently bowed his head, giving me the respect I needed at last. He wouldn't have had to plead this hard for me to accept since I had already made up my mind the first night David had invited me to the cave. Their camaraderie had melted my dumb heart and my romantic idea of a vampyric pact, bringing our hammer of death upon the unsuspecting, it seemed pretty damn fun. I rarely had fun.

"You won't regret this."

With that, I left the room, finding David right outside the room, sprawled over a chair, smirking to himself and putting out his cigarette on what was up until recently a perfectly clean white wall.

David looked pleased with himself because he had once again got what he wanted. Max was only their leader on paper but not in reality. Was this vendetta with Michael a situation where we had to act first or wait for the tide to come? All I knew was that it wasn't happening tonight.

"I have to eat," I announced, putting my jacket on and checked to make sure my earrings were still in place. 

"Eva, hold on," David laughed, almost chasing behind me as I walked out into the night. Turning around, I very obviously served him with a look that spelled out how much he was getting on my nerves. He was spoiled rotten and was never told no. Ever.

"This here is a key for an apartment above Max's old shop. It's dark and safe, you can have it," he said, handing over a rusty old thing.

Slowly, I took it from him and put it in my pocket. It was probably not going to be the most luxurious place in the world but it must beat a motel. Oh, god bless the times I spent living at the most expensive suites in Paris. How the times had changed…

Before leaving Max's estate, I gave a final look behind me, knowing that Max would still be watching. He must love the boys, his boys. The connection he must feel through his blood must be strong, despite the fact that his little devils are rebellious, like real teenagers. His disappointment at failing to create this perfect family probably made David and the others react even more. I was no psychologist but that was how family dynamics and weak fathers worked.

Michael's story was tragic for whatever reason, the details were uninteresting to me since human sob stories evaded me. Had he asked for this gift of immortality? I don't know. Now, no matter what happened, I was involved. Not only was I learning about real vampire relationships but also about actual turf wars. 

The real issue that weighed heavily on me as I abandoned David and made my way to the boardwalk were the simple mechanics of destruction. Destroying a vampire was permanent if you only killed their maker. This realization made me laugh out loud in the middle of the street. Of course, it was that easy. Kill the maker, kill their offspring. That reverses the spell of immortality or whatever it was. 

This was food for thought. 

The real food for tonight would be the first clean person that would walk past me. Most of the kids around were lost souls that hadn't bathed in weeks and I couldn't subject myself to eating something dirty tonight, I wasn't that desperate.

They wouldn't approach me anyway… my face muscles had contorted in a grimace that spelled out 'don't mess with me tonight' and thankfully for them, they managed to avoid me.

Right outside of what was Max's Video Store, which was boarded up and desolate, sat a good Christian boy, handing out flyers of missing people, begging the passers-by for information, for a quick glance to see if they recognized anyone. The irony of this situation was too good to pass up, so my next victim was chosen. I wasn't evil, I was a good person but these lives didn't mean anything to me anymore. This boy would be dead soon.

"I think I've seen this girl," I gasped, grabbing a flyer. 

"What? Where?" He looked relieved by what I had said. They thought that a girl couldn't kill anyone.

"Last I saw her, she was sleeping in that alley back there." I pointed to the first alleyway I could see, as if that would make a difference for him. I couldn't wait to eat and let out some of this pent up energy I had.  
I walked briskly to the badly-lit alley, him following hot on my trail for the little lost girl I had promised. Over there, I pointed by the trashcans and when he rounded the corner I snapped his neck to the side. His skin was soft and young and it had been so fast that his blood was still alive of course, hot and violently delightful. I had always dreamt of filling a bathtub full of blood but the logistics were impossible and probably disgusting. The blood clots would have filled the bottom, it would end up a cold mess that I'd never enjoy.

The feeding wasn't that enjoyable as my mind barely focused on the blood but kept slipping back and forth, to Max and this holy war, to the boys, to anything but what was flowing from his open throat down past my lips. Since when had drinking turned into such a chore?

I left the boy that tried his best to help the world and checked my clothes for blood. Finding none, my trail led me back at Max's old store. Perhaps I'd take some of his inventory for myself since I could use some catching up to with the pop culture. There were a couple of steps in the back of the store, where I'm assuming deliveries were made. A door with a light above it, turned off. The parking lot was dead quiet.  
I unlocked quickly and pushed the door, using a small percentage of my strength to force it open.

The sight in front of me was one to behold.

Marko, the small one of the bunch, hoisted in the air by Paul, trying to install a light bulb. Dwayne was sweeping and looked like he was ready to snap the broom in half.  
"Hello?" I was cautious with my approach. The idea of them doing something nice seemed sketchy at best.

"Eva! Hi!" Paul exclaimed, barely holding Marko up anymore as he enthusiastically greeted me. "We haven't done anything domestic like this in years! It's fucking fun!"

"Yeah, dumbass, just- oh shit! Hold on to me and keep me up!" Mark complained.

"That's what she said," snickered Paul, sticking his tongue out and making a lewd gesture of masturbation.

My head ached already.

Dwayne, as was accustomed, didn't talk. I could feel the tension in his side of the room so I decided to ignore him. The place itself wasn't bad. There was a window but it was boarded up and rightfully so, since the use for light wasn't needed. The fridge in the corner was unplugged but looked in good enough state.

Walking around, I checked the bathroom, it was as simple as can be, with a small shower and towels that must be new. They bought towels for me.

"I hope you understand that this doesn't mean your place isn't good enough," I shouted from the bathroom as I cleaned the dirty mirror, "but umm… the humidity is killer for me!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's for the best, we can't bring girls over if you stayed with us anyway!" Paul quipped back. There was a slight bustle and I quickly went to see what they were doing but they immediately pretended all was well.

Marko flipped the light switch and the light bulb came to life. A small victory.

"That's great, thanks." I gave them a smile and waited so they'd call it a night. Marko bounced away while Paul gave me a thumbs-up. Dwayne still pretended to sweep a suspiciously invisible pile of dust.

"Care to tell me what you're doing?"

As if he finally realized how ridiculous he looked, he placed the broom against the wall. His eyes looked black under this light, every other previous setting had been too dimly lit to bring out the crisp definition his face had. I had never stared at him hard like this, to really notice what he was.

Thank god he was immortal, for the aging process would probably have carved a couple of deep lines between his eyes. He was attractive in a way that was undeniable. Intimidating but cute. He knew he was handsome but didn't care. He didn't care that I could feel my stomach pulsing rapidly, due to the blood that was churning in it, due to the deeper breaths I took.

The attraction was mutual.

His chest heaved. He was slightly sweaty by the excessive sweeping. We'd have to pretend to talk now about things that weren't carnal and violent.

"I spoke to Max, he told me about Michael."

"Good. It's best you know it all," he said. I wished he'd make a move as he spoke and I followed his mouth. 

It had been years, close to decades, since I had slept with someone. The last one had been a guy I ended up killing in three minutes. It had been boring. Up until now, I was greatly disinterested in lusting after someone but my curiosity was getting the best of me. 

I realized he had been talking, to my great surprise. Talking about who knows what but I snapped out of my fantasy of me riding him and I landed back in reality, where I was very much not even touching him.  
I threw my jacket to the floor and he stared at it in confusion. This time, it was definitely me that initiated the kiss that knocked the wind out of us both. 

"You reek of human," he said as we pulled apart for a second.

"I just ate." In a feverish haze, I kissed him harder, slipping my tongue in his mouth. Strangely enough, it wasn't as cold as I'd expect it. My hands were going everywhere, pushing his jacket off of him, exposing his ridiculous body to my eyes.

Even though we tend to be pale, he looked like he was kissed by the sun, softly. I let my palm touch the expanse of his chest, in a trance-like state, following his muscles. Sometime long ago, he had sat in the sun and he was warm. It took me a moment to take my shirt and pants off, showing off my toned physique. I was a hunter on the top of the food chain and it showed.

He appreciated what he saw, pulling me down to the floor, before pausing.

"I would like to try something, if it's okay."

Intrigued, I nodded, wondering what on Earth was left for me to try that I hadn't tried before. He pushed my hair aside, stroking my neck and touching my waist gracefully, timidly. I felt him nipping my skin right above my collarbone and slowly, I felt it. His teeth were grazing the skin, they were long and sharp but he tenderly avoided puncturing my flesh just yet. I had heard of vampires feeding on other vampires but had never thought it would be happening.

My body responded in wanton pleasure and I squeezed his arm, urging him for something I had never wanted before in my life. At the moment, I wasn't even feeling sexual lust… it was something else.  
He bit harder, grunting as the first trickle of blood made its way to his lips. My hands held his head and forced him even closer, if that was possible. Finally, he started sucking, lapping the crimson liquid that flowed with every hard pulse of my heart. The pulse was strong through my entire body, working solely for feeding him more at this very moment. 

"Oh my god," he moaned, his voice coming out wet and drunk. I opened my eyes and found him red, his face, chest, hands, everywhere. The visual was too strong to endure. Pushing him off madly, I aimed for the same spot but skipping the niceties. His throat was exposed to my greedy mouth at last and the first drop of blood was an explosion of taste and emotions so intense that I wanted to cry. He melted into my embrace as I sat on his lap, fully entranced by the flavor of immortal blood and secondarily by the erection fully pressing against me through his jeans. There was always some blood for that.   
I took and took my share and then some. This transcended killing and feeding on humans, I decided. Licking the monstrous bite I had left on his neck, I laughed. This was insane. Momentarily, the blood coma paralyzed us. I was so warm inside that I felt feverish and my hands shook by the strength bubbling inside of me.

Taking a couple of stabilizing breaths, I calmly tried to put my body back together again. I felt the need to touch him more.

He was still wearing his stupid pants. 

"You should take those off, they're soaked in blood."

"That the only reason?"

I took a look around. The floor underneath us was beyond redemption. My body didn't know what was happening to it but the overwhelming need to experience more of this was strong.

"Take your damn pants off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to... come. Ha. Well, don't worry, David will still keep acting like a little shit, for reasons we will find out soon. 
> 
> The thing about Eva is that she's old and experienced in the way the world works, but not the way vampires work. She's like a child that's just learning how to communicate in a new environment. Perhaps she shouldn't be so trusting.


End file.
